Indecent Sleeping Attire
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: When Elena realized the option to sleep in the nude was only self destructive. DELENA. DxE. Sexual. Enjoy! Review to continue!
1. Chapter 1

_When Elena realized the option to sleep in the nude was only self destructive._

I wrote this little one shot today and thought I'd share it with the world.   
I haven't read The Vampire Diaries books but I'm a devoted Delena Fan from the TV Series so please don't hate on it too much!  
I based their characters from how Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev portray them. Enjoy! 

- A

* * *

Damon crept through the crack of the bedroom door and closed it behind him quietly. He didn't want to wake her, not yet. He found a lot of fun in startling Elena in the morning. Laying beside her while she unknowingly liked to snuggle to the closest body. But, as her eyes would open, they would open wide with shock and while she would practically throw herself off the mattress. Damon smirked at the thought. It was moments like those that made him smile even in the darkest despair.

He released the brass door knob. He turned himself around to find her sleeping face. It was not all he found, though. Elena sprawled herself across the mattress in a deep sleep. All she wore was a tight wife beater and a black g-string. Damon coughed at the sight, he inhaled so fast by reflex. It wasn't like him to be surprised in the bedroom but there he was, shocked.

Her brown long locks spread over the sheets as she was nestled into a pillow. One leg escaping the thick quilt for air and clinging to it. Drunk and detached from the party last night, Elena crashed into her bed in that attire without a second thought. Her mind forgot to remind her that Damon usually was her alarm clock.

Damon's erection grew instantly. He could see every inch of that ass. The floss she wore as underwear did nothing to hide her rich curves. He licked his lips by instinct. When he rummaged through her underwear drawer, he barely ever found thongs - it was a rare occasion that followed with Elena smacking him upside the head - let alone a g-string.

His cock was pressed against the inside of his pants, begging to be set free. Damon looked away for a moment, trying to calm himself down but the image was already burned into his head and that image would never leave. Unknowingly, his legs were leading him closer to the bed for a better look. To bring detail to the image that was already imbedded in his mind. He might never get the chance to see it again for this long so he thought it was the best choice.

Much to his previous judgement, her ass looked even better up close. Round, perky, big. It was one of her best features - besides all the lovey dovey crap that sprayed through Damon's head. Her eyes, her eyes, her smile. Blah, blah, blah. Of course, he loved those features but this ass made him feel something a lot different than her laugh could. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to ignore his cock's command at grabbing it and squeezing it and slapping it. All lovely ideas but would result in Elena hating him for a week or two.

Her chest raised and fell as she snored lightly. Her face looked so peaceful. No death glares, no sarcastic eyes, nothing. Her sleeping face looked as if she had no care in the world. Damon sighed. He wished she could be at ease like this while she was awake. Her mouth open slightly, her eyes began to open slowly. Damon froze as her stare met his. She lifted herself in a sitting position until she felt the air reach her bare leg. Her head whipped from her bum to Damon. She squealed before hiding herself in the blankets up to her throat.

"DAMON!" The fearful tone changed to rage in an instant.

"Yes?" He practically sang, the smug nature of his voice only infuriating her more.

"You pervert! What the hell are you doing?" She shouted in a whisper, afraid to wake Jeremy or Alaric, only for them to find her in her underwear with Damon. The last thing she needed was people thinking she was sleeping around with Damon even though she was sure people already thought that.

"I just came to wake you up. You know, seize the day. Early worm gets the bird or something like that." He babbled in a guilty smile.

"Shut up! Get out!" She let the blanket fall to her stomach so she could throw a pillow at him. He dodged it with ease, shaking his head at her, his smile only growing.

"Nice dental floss. Never pegged you for the black g-string kind of gal but now that I got a better look, it suits you, really."

"I'm going to kill you." Elena mumbled as she buried her face in her hands before laying back down.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Elena. So I saw you naked, big deal. It happens."

"You didn't see me naked!"

"Okay, half naked." He corrected.

"You didn't see me half - "

"Please, Elena. That string hides nothing and you know it."

Elena could feel her face go hot, she grabbed the quilt and brought it over her head in shame. She was so embarrassed. Damon couldn't remove his smile. Elena continued to grumbled from inside her force field quilt.

"I'm getting a lock on my door." The words were feeble and coloured completely with defeat.

"The bedroom locks at Home Depot have been known to stop vampires in the past."

"You're so intolerable."

"You love me. I'm starting to think that you knew I was coming and did this on purpose." Damon said, rubbing his chin in a mock gesture. Elena shot up out of the blanket with an angry look directed at him.

"Excuse me?" The tone was warning, giving him a chance to quit while he's ahead.

"Yep, I figured it out. You know well by now that I come in your room pretty much every morning. You wanted to give me a little show, don't deny it."

"You've got to be kidding me. I didn't give you any show. Forgive me for being drunk and tired. Forgive me for being too clumsy and lazy to put on PJs last night." Elena tossed her hands in the air as she continued to apologize in her best sarcastic tone.

"No need for apologies. I liked it." Damon leaned closer to her face, sitting on the bed with her now.

"You're gross." She spread her palm and pushed him away.

"I'm not even sure why you're still hiding them in the covers. I've seen it all now."

Elena tried to compose her blushing face by looking anywhere besides his face. He continued with the small jabs, his stupid one liners as he picked apart at the situation and would hold it over her head for weeks to come, maybe years. Her eyes fell downward and discovered something for her own. She smirked. Her leverage at sharing both the humiliation of the scene.

"As far as I can tell, I'm not the only one who should be embarrassed." Elena said, a smile grew across her face. This halted Damon's for a moment. He quirked a brow while staring at her. She raised hers before dropping her eyes to his crotch.

The silhouette of his cock was obvious in his jeans. Damon's member stood tall like an eager flag pole. Elena could even see a pulse pumping through it. She smirked at Damon.

"Want to help me out with it then?" Damon said, no shame or humiliation ever struck him. Elena pulled back.

"You're so gross!"

"You pointed it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, there. 

This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot but since some of you reviewed for me to continue, I gave it another chance.   
If you would like me to continue, just review.

:)

- A.

* * *

Elena tiptoed around the Salvatore mansion; she left her cell phone there by accident the night earlier and intended to find it as soon as possible. Although, her head was twisting in several directions, she was on look out for Damon more than anything else. She was hoping she could retrieve her phone without running into the eldest Salvatore brother. After she kicked him out of her room – unfortunately, she had to get up, rush to her drawer, pull on some track pants as fast as she could, while Damon got to watch until she booted him out the door – they had not seen each other and she was planning on avoiding him until he would have something else to talk about or tease her with. She eyed every in of living room for the slightest hint of her phone. Elena pushed the thought of whistling and calling for her phone to come, the idea made her smile nonetheless.

"Looking for something?" Her back jolted straight at the statement. With a weighted sigh, she relaxed her shoulders before turning around and meeting Damon Salvatore's smirking face. Her eyes shot daggers at him, refusing to reply to him. She turned her attention back around and went back to looking for her phone.

"Are we playing this game? The silent treatment?" He kidded, following her steps around the living room. She crossed the fire pit, still ignoring him.

"C'mon, You can't ignore me forever. No "you're an ass." comment either?"

"You're an ass." Elena stated, turning herself around with a challenging smile. "Happy?" She asked and let her smile drop like a dead fly. "Where's my phone?"

"Around." Damon said, craning his neck to look at the ceiling in a nonchalant manner. "You suck at drunk texting, by the way. Never seen so much gibberish in my life."

"Give me my phone, Damon." She said, already getting impatient with this new game of hide her phone and go seek.

"And '123456' is not a good password to lock your messages. I got it on the first try." Damon said, throwing her command as unheard.

"Good to know. Can I have my phone please?" She hated how he could pick at her so well and get under her skin. She was just grateful that this morning's episode was not brought up yet.

"It's in my room." He said, smiling widely, cheek to cheek.

"Great." She said simply, turning on her heels and heading upstairs. Damon was on her tail. Elena treaded forward up the stairs with eager intent. Damon followed behind and examined her rear cladded with tight yoga pants.

"Hm, no pantie lines today, I see. I wonder why." He sang out loud – Elena stopped immediately and span around to face him. She was only a bit taller than him thanks to two stairs. He smiled at her.

"Do you mind? You think just because you saw my ass that it's suitable conversation material?"

"Why not? You know it's the elephant in the room." Damon wager, meeting beside her on the same stairs, her eyes were glued to his and marked his every movement.

She faced the same way he did and returned to her mission up the staircase, holding the railing on her way. Elena raised her head slightly as she tore away their eye contact.

"For your information, I really could care less. I have no reason to be embarrassed because you're a pervert and don't mind other people's space."

"Right…" Damon said in quip. Elena could only feel her chest tighten, he saw right through her speech, clear as glass. They made it pass the final step and Elena rushed into his bedroom. On the farthest side of the bed, Elena's phone rested on a pillow. She hoisted herself into the bed and crawled over to grasp it. Elena flipped herself around to let her feet dangle over the bed frame only to meet Damon's stomach inches away from her nose. She looked up at him as he was looking down on her.

"Jesus, Elena. Can't even keep yourself from getting into my bed."

"You're so annoying." She reflected as she went to stand up. His hand clasped around her small shoulder stopped her instantaneously. Her sour look faded as she met his eyes again and then his lips.

"Alright, alright." Damon said, appearing defeated.

"I'm sorry I walked into your room while you were indecent." Damon apologized but it still hinted with jibe at her.

"…Good." Elena said after she pulled her emotions together. Something was tingling inside her abdominal region. It was a strange setting to be alone in his bedroom, her sitting on the edge of the bed and him holding her gently. Her cheeks began to heat up with her racing thoughts. Staring at his lips, looking at every line and detail across his bottom lip. She licked her own subconsciously. His grip around her shoulder remained and he squeezed a little tighter as he stared at her eyes, although they were focused on his lips. A consistent buzz ran through her pussy while her mind drifted off.

"You're horny, aren't you?" This broke her train of thought.

"What? No!" She screeched, getting up from his bed as if it were a torture chamber. Declining him so defensively, it only made Damon excited.

"Why so sensitive about it then?" He chased her as she made a beeline out of the bedroom and toward the staircase.

"Because.. Because, you are so sexual! You have a one-track mind. It's always in the gutter and every moment has to be sexual or filled with sexual tension or you must think I'm sexually frustrated if we're just sitting, talking, quietly. You're insane! I'm not horny! Never around you, that's for sure."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!"

"What? The fact you're a sexual deviant or the fact you can't hold a normal conversation without returning to something involving sex?"

"The fact you're never horny around me."

"What?"

"Don't act so dumb, I know you do. I know you're attracted to me. I know you want me just as bad as I want you!" He shouted as he followed her down the staircase.

"You're… You're despicable. I'm leaving right now. Bye! Talk to you never!" Elena said, jumping a step to get away from him faster.

"Good lord, you're stubborn."

"And you're sick!"

He grasped her wrist and ran her back into a wall. He pressed her against the wooden panels and pressed his body against her as well. She released a sound of surprise as Elena felt his strong body. The humming from inside her grew stronger; any protest she had within her couldn't reach her lips, she froze at his stare. The warmness reacted straightaway from his touch and with such power. His eyelids closed. She watched him carefully, finding herself weak to deny him. She closed her eyes as well, feeling him lean in closer and closer to her mouth. She puckered her lips, prepared for him and just as enthusiastic. She waited. And waited. She opened one eye than the other to only see Damon pulling back, the smug smile on his face.

"You're definitely not attracted to me, though." Damon uttered victoriously as he removed his body off her and walked down the stairs ahead of her. Elena was paralyzed wondering what just happened and was once again mortified.


End file.
